The inventive subject matter relates to electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to power converter apparatus.
Power converter apparatus, such as uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems, grid-tie inverters, and the like, commonly include an inverter that receives power from a DC link. The inverter may produce a single or three phase output that is referenced to a neutral, and the DC link may include first and second buses that have respective positive and negative voltages with respect to the neutral.
Unbalanced loads may cause DC bus imbalance problems in three phase inverter systems. In particular, loading one phase of the inverter output more substantially than the other phases may result in an imbalance in the voltages on the positive and negative DC buses of the DC link with respect to a neutral of the inverter. Such problems may be addressed through the use of a “balancer” circuit that intermittently couples the DC buses to the neutral, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,730 to Johnson, Jr. et al. Such conventional balancer circuits may, however, generate undesirable ripple currents, even when the load is not unbalanced.